Lonely Hearts
by peacejaw
Summary: Samantha decides to befriend Harry at a time when he needs one the most. Set shortly after 'Emanations'. Please R & R, thanks!


**Disclaimer: **The usual disclaimers apply here: I don't own Star Trek: _Voyager_, or any of its main characters. I do own this story, however, and all original characters.

**Pairs: **W/Greskrendtregk, Kes & Neelix, K/Libby

**Rating:**

**Author's Note #1:** I have given Harry's parents the names of John & Anna Kim. Originally, I was going to stick with John & Mary Kim (those names I got from somewhere in star trek land, but I can't remember where at the moment), but in some ways I prefer 'Anna Kim' better… so that's what I'm sticking to.

**Author's Note #2: **Takes place shortly after 'Emanations'.

**Summary:** Samantha decides to befriend Harry at a time when he needs one the most.

* * *

Lonely Hearts by peacejaw

The moment it happened, Ensign Samantha Wildman knew that she'd seen something pretty powerful. She just wasn't quite sure what to make of it, nor did she know what to do about it.

They had been eating breakfast with Tom and B'Elanna when it happened, and Samantha knew that she wasn't the only one who'd seen it happen. She'd seen the look of happiness that had passed between Tom and B'Elanna when it'd happened, increasing her awareness of the situation. When Harry laughed during breakfast, they were all aware of the significance of it, if only because it was the first laugh that he'd let lose since his near-death experience.

After all, it was a laugh that was reminiscent of the old Harry Kim they all knew and liked so well. No one could have predicted the laugh, and that was the beauty of it. Amazingly enough, the laugh was genuine and heart-warming. The joy that had reflected in Harry's eyes gave his eyes a life of their own, and their usual sparkle; and the laugh seemed to light up the entire area with its warmth the moment it had happened.

But Harry had quickly sobered up, bringing them all back to the realities of life. Samantha wished that she could get Harry to laugh again, if only to see the life return to those dark and emotionless eyes again. And she was still wishing for it nearly nine hours later as she sat watching him interacting with Tom and B'Elanna.

Samantha couldn't really blame Harry for being affected by his near-death experience, not when death was such a personal experience for most people. Still, she missed the man she'd gotten to know.

After watching Tom and B'Elanna leave the mess-hall, Samantha rose and made her way over to where Harry was sitting. At her approach, Harry looked up at her and smiled at her warily.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hello, Harry. I see that Tom and B'Elanna have left you here alone..."

"Uh-huh."

She waved at the chair she was standing next to and asked, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No, I don't mind," he conceded.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down. "How are you doing this evening?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm doing okay, thanks. And you, how are you?"

"I'm doing fairly well, thanks." They sat in silence for a long moment before she asked, "When you knew that you were about to die, was there someone special that you were thinking of?"

"Boy, you sure do know how to ask a loaded question," Harry said solemnly. And then he sighed. "Yes, I was thinking of someone special. I was thinking about my parents and of my girlfriend, Libby."

"Tell me about them, please?"

He nodded once. "Well, I am the only son of John and Anna Kim. Because I was born later in their lives, I was well provided for and loved greatly. Some would say that I was probably spoiled…"

Shaking his head, Harry looked away. "And those people would be right. In many respects, I was a spoiled child. My parents gave me everything I could ever dream of, or helped me achieve my own dreams. And a whole lot more. I just didn't see the fact that I was spoiled until I started at the academy."

Looking back at her, he smiled dreamily, even somewhat affectionately. "You've got to understand, my parents had a very difficult time conceiving a child. By the time I came along, they had nearly lost all hope of having a child of their own. And since it was unlikely that they would have another child, they poured all of their love and devotion into raising me. Not that I minded…"

She smiled warmly and encouraged him to continue. So he did.

"Well, my parents have always been pillars of strength for me, even when I made choices in life that challenged everything they believed in. It's one of the many traits I admire most about them."

"I can see why."

Harry smiled thoughtfully. "And then there's Libby – she's in a class all by herself…"

"How did the two of you meet?" she asked lightly and then watched in fascination as Harry's eyes began to stare off into the distance. The smile that was forming on his lips spoke of the love that he continued to carry for Libby.

And when he spoke again, his voice was so soft and faint that she had to lean in closer to him to hear his answer. "We met at a Ktarian music concert during my first year at the academy, and that it was by pure chance. I'd accidentally sat down in her chair and she had to ask me to move over one spot … and so I did. From that moment on, we were good friends. By my second year in the academy, we were dating and loving every minute of it…"

He looked away from her again. "I miss her something terrible."

She nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean, Harry; my husband's waiting for me back home…"

"What do you do," Harry began, "to help ease the pain of missing your husband so?"

"I usually write him a letter and save it on my personal computer for a time if and when we return to the Alpha Quadrant."

"And does it help?"

Samantha shrugged nonchalantly. "Occasionally, but then, I guess everyone on _Voyager_ has someone that they miss back home. But I find it's the nights that are often the worst for me, so I've been trying to figure out what I can do to not miss him so much around at that time of day." She cocked her head at him slightly. "What about you?"

"More often than not, I'm either working or hanging out with Tom and B'Elanna."

"And does it work for you?"

Harry shook his head no. "Not always."

"So I guess we're in the same boat, aren't we?"

"Yes." Harry sighed again. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Oh I don't know." She looked around the mess-hall and spotted Joe Carey sitting alone and eating his own meal. "How about we go over to Joe Carey's table and see what he has to say about it?"

"That sounds like a plan to me."

Indeed it did, she thought. Just maybe they would be able to ease their lonely hearts, if only for a bit. Standing, she gave Harry an encouraging smile. He stood then. And as they walked over to Joe's table, she knew that given some time, they would be okay. And that was all she could ask for: time.

* * *

-Finished


End file.
